Origin stories
by ComicNerdLovesComics
Summary: These are the origin stories of my OCs. Get to know them more. Rated T just in case.
1. Ame's begining

**(A/N): Ok, so this is Ame's origin story. And Sia's is coming up next. I don't own Icicle Jr.**

Ame POV

I don't know my parents. I don't know where I'm from. I don't know if I'm from Earth or from another planet. I just don't know.

All I remember from my childhood is being scared.

I remember a place with all white walls. There was always someone watching you, always a doctor sticking a long needle into your arm. I remember them strapping me in a chair. They made me scream, cry. They hurt me. I remember them laying me down on a cold, gray table and sticking a needle in my ear, in my arm, my legs, in my head.

 _So much needles._

They made me do test. Test that I didn't understand. They weren't test like at school, they were worse. I was physically tested. They made a place that looked like a jungle that I couldn't escape. They didn't feed me or give me water until I finished the test. They made me do crazy things, like trying to lift a car and fazing through walls. When I couldn't or wouldn't do it, I got beat.

 _So much tests._

They beat me. They thought that was a threat to them. They had so many ways of torture. First it was just little slaps, then it became more violent. They punched me, kicked me when I was down. Cut me to see if I had different blood, to see my insides. They electrocuted me, said that I shouldn't even be alive. They broke bones to see if it would heal faster. They called me an alien.

 _So much pain._

I was five when I first ran away from this place. The outside world was cold and wet. My clothes where ripped and muddy. I remember running, running from them. I was running so hard that I could hear my heart in my throat. There was shouting and yelling. There was guns firing and fire. It was smoky and I couldn't see where I was going.

Eventually, I ran into someone. I fell to the floor and struggled to get up and run. They turned to me and started shouting, yelling something that I couldn't understand. I tried to talk to them, so they could help me, but all that come out of my mouth was gibberish. They didn't understand and continued to chase me.

Somehow while running, I tripped and fell into a dark hole. It seemed like I'd never stop falling but I finally fell and landed hard on my shoulder. I covered my mouth so that I didn't scream as the 'hunters' ran pass me. I stayed in the hole for a long time before someone came for me. I covered my face hoping that they would leave but they didn't and jumped into the hole with me.

"What you doing down here?" they asked.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a little boy with short platinum blonde curly hair. His eyes were a light blue. His nose had a sharp tip and his lips were thin. He was pale with a sharp chin. He had a little dirt on his clothes from coming down the hole. He had on a big blue jacket. It was so big that I couldn't see his pants but he did had on some big black shoes.

"Not gonna talk, huh?" he waited for me to answer, "Well, I'm Cam. I come from Foster's East. It's a Foster Home not far from here. I'm not gonna stay there long. I'm just waitn' for my dad to get out. Where you from?"

"…"

"Let me help you up," he said, extending a hand.

I took it and quickly took it back. His hands were cold to the touch. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm just cold like that." he grabbed my shoulders instead and dusted off them off, "Speakin' of cold, you look like you just came from the South Pole." ,he took off his jacket and handed it to me, "Here."

I gratefully took it and wrapped myself up in it. I looked up at him while he climbed back up the hole. I zipped up the jacket, which was way too big for me, and climbed up there too. Once up there, he pointed to a big house on a hill, "That's where I live. You wanna come with me?"

"…"

"Where's you mom and dad?"

"…"

He scratched his head,"Ya know, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime."

"…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

He asked me a million other questions while we hiked up the hill. He asked if I was a foster kid, if I could talk, if I could read, what school I went to, did I know where I lived, did I run away, why my hair changed color and many more. I tried to answer some of them with a nod or a shake of the head. There was only so much I could remember. I only knew my name and age.

When we got to the house, my heart dropped. It was dark looking with bats hanging down from the roof. The shutters were broken and some were tore off. A big black sign read ' _Foster's East, A Foster Care With A Heart_ '. There was crows singing their deadly song, circling around the place. The grass was dead, and no flowers. It seemed like the storm clouds only formed around the house. There was a swing set that was rusty and falling apart. There was no children outside but I could hear them inside playing. I wanted to join but I was scared.

As we stepped on the porch, something fuzzy wrapped around my leg, causing me to yelp. Cam laughed and picked up a black cat, "It's just Whiskers." I noticed that the cat began to scream at his touch and ice started to form on it's fur. He let it go just in time for the door to creak open. A lady with short red hair and pale skin looked at us through her purple rimmed glasses.

"Cameron, I was wondering where you wondered off to." She had a country accent," I was worried sick. And boy, where is your jacket? It's almost 30 under."

Cam looked up at her, "Sorry Ma.", he turned to me, "That's what we call her here.", he looked back at her, "And I gave it to her."

She looked down at me, "Now who do we have here?"

Cam crossed his arms, "I don't know her name. She don't talk."

"Amethyst." I said, voice coming out small.

"Oh, but you talk to her." Cam said, sounding a little pissed.

"Cam, why don't you go wash up and I'll talk to Amethyst." The lady said, pushing him inside.

"OK." he ran away into the house leaving me with this stranger.

The woman picked me up and held me on her wide hips. She was little woman with wide hips and big hair. Her hair was put up like a beehive with blue sewing pins stuck in it. She wore a black and white polka-dot dress with little black flats. Her nose was pointed and her lips were thin and wide. Her eyes were a dark brown, like the mud on my clothes.

"Welcome to Foster's East Amethyst. I'm Ma." She carried me inside, "Where's your ma and pa?"

"I don't know." My throat was sore, so it cracked a little.

She handed me a glass of water that I inspected before drinking, "How old are you?"

"Five."

She nodded. "Smart of a five year old." she muttered from under her breath.

Little kids ran by me nearly knocking the glass out of my hand, "Sorry about that dear. It's packed in here." she coughed, coughed so hard that some of my water spilled and I feared that I might fall out of her small arms, "Sorry dear, I'm a little under the weather."

She brought me into a small room upstairs with and horrible orange wall coloring and wallpaper that was falling off. There was a bunkbed and someone else's clothes in the room. "You can stay here until your parents come get you."

As she started to exist, I grabbed her arm, "They're not coming."

"Well sweetie, you can stay as long as you want." She smiled at me, and started to leave again until I grabbed her hand again.

"What if they come for me?" I asked.

"Your parents?"she laughed, "Well we'd give ya back to them."

I shook my head, "No, the people that hurt me." I said, pointing to the bandages on my arms and legs, "They said that I was dangerous and that I was an alien because of my hair."

She picked up my arm and examined the wounds, "What about your hair?"

"It changes color."

"Well we're gonna have'ta hide you from them now don't we?" she asked, pinching my nose, "I know people like you. You're special."

"Special?"

"Yep. And sometimes we have to hide the special people, like you, from monsters in the world."she kissed me on the cheek, "I won't let them get to you."

 _She was the first thing that I had close to a mother._

I stayed in foster care for going on ten years. Ma died of cancer, when I turned seven, so her husband took over and he wasn't so nice. He was mean and beat some of us. Sometimes he wouldn't even feed us and acted as if we didn't even exist. Cam left with his dad, when I was eight, shortly after Ma's death but I really don't think that his dad was better than Pa. Shortly after Cam left, the place shut down, causing me to leave many friends. I went to a new foster home, met new friends. There was a girl that I remember from Foster's East. She was my roommate at some point in Foster's East. A girl named Sia that I always seemed to follow. We eventually became friends, sisters, even. We haven't been separated even since.


	2. Sia's begining

**(A/N): OK, so this is Sia's origin story, about how she came to be…enjoy.**

Sia's POV

I don't know how, but I knew I was different. I was cold, bitter and as mean as a snake. And this snake bites hard.

All I really remember from my childhood was fear…who am I kidding, I remember my childhood real well.

I was the first Elsa.

Everything I touched, it would freeze. I froze a bird. A tree. A person.

My eyes were different. They had no pupils, no iris but I wasn't blind. My skin was pale and so was my hair. My hair was way too long, coming down to my shoulders, and I hated it. I was taller than other kids and lanky. So tell me why some boy a little older than me, but not smarter, kept whistling at me?

His name was Cameron Manhakent. He was always looking in my direction and trying to make me laugh. Always looking me up and down. He called me 'hot mama' and had these horrible pick-up lines. One time he came to me with this really concerned look on his face, while I was reading and asked, "Are you ok? That fall from heaven must have been a hard one."

I slammed my book shut, "No, I didn't fall because I just crawled from the pits of hell."

He sat there for a moment and started to laugh, "So that's why you're so damn hot."

Ma came by and smacked his snowy head for swearing and for the –I'm gonna do it!- first time in forever, I laughed.

He kinda looked like me but he seemed to control his powers better, I guess. I never got to ask him how because he moved before I could ask.

But Ma showed me how to keep my powers under control so that the bad guys didn't come and take me away- whatever that meant. She didn't give me white princess gloves but black biker gloves from out the depths of Pa's closet. She taught me to calm myself because I had a horrible temper and gave my shades so no one would bother me about me eyes.

I grew up at Foster's East. One of the kids that nobody wanted to adopt because they looked too scary or they think that they're gonna turn out Goth. I was one of the kids that you would run away from because they looked like their glare alone would kill you. So tell me why one little annoying girl with long pigtails wouldn't leave me alone?

She showed up with Cam one day. At first she was quiet but once she got to know everyone, she was really talkative. She was loud and really liked to sing. She wasn't bad at it but I didn't like to hear her sing all the time. Ma wasn't helping, because she encouraged the girl to keep going. She was colorful and liked rainbows, unicorns and all of those other girly junk. I was Helga to her _Lila._ **(A/N) Hey Arnold reference.**

One day she came up to me, "Hi."

She wore a denim jumper with a rainbow across her chest. She shoes had one big hole in the left shoe, which was white Sketchers. Her hair was pulled up into a hat, which made me wonder if she was sick like Ma.

"Hey" I said, not looking up from my book.

"I'm Amethyst! I love your hair. Can I braid it? Do you like to read? You read a lot. Can I sit with you? Why are you always on the floor? Is it comfortable?" the girl finally stopped and took a deep breath. "Am I annoying you?"

My eye twitched and I tightened the grip on my book so that I wouldn't tighten my grip on her neck. "Yes."

"Sorry." She sat down and put her elbows on her knees.

I wondered why she was sitting with me. She clearly was the type of girl that was likeable and had many friends. So why was she sitting with an outcast like me? Well, she was a friend of Cam and he recently just left so maybe she's so upset that she lost her mind and sat next to me. I wanted to ask her but then I noticed she took off her hat. Her hair suddenly turned blue. She was like me.

"Do you ever feel lonely, even when there's lots of people around?" she sighed.

I slowly but my book down and looked at her, "Yea"

Her big green eyes looked into my shades, "I don't like that feeling, I don't like being alone."

"Well, then…" Am I really gonna make a friend? "let's be alone together."

I knew that I said it, I would regret it because she started singing.

"Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever-" I got up, "Wait don't leave! I'm sorry!"

So I guess that I made a new friend. She never seemed to go away and ditched her other friends for me. She would save me a seat on the bus when we went to the store to shop. I didn't understand why she did this. All the others ran away but she was always close by. She carried a thick blanket with her because she learned very quickly that I was cold. She stopped being so annoying but she was still sickening.

When Ma died and we all started to split up, I got worried that I would never see her again. I kinda got worried we would separate, that I would be alone again. I remember picking up the two bags of clothes and taking it in a small bus that took me to my new home. It was a long drive and it really tired me out. When we got to the new house, which was an improvement from Ma's, I was told where my room was and who I was gonna share my room with.

The room was small with one big window that touched the floor. I in all honesty, I didn't think that was safe considering that we lived in the really bad parts of Gotham. It was a ghastly shade of pink and there was two bunk beds with one large dresser and a small walk in closet. There was other bags in the room but one of them caught my eye. There was a rainbow sticker on one.

I smiled and turned around just in time to see Ame's wide grin plastered on her face.


End file.
